


如果感到快乐你就拍拍手

by ddoni



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoni/pseuds/ddoni
Summary: 名字跟起着玩似的（老太太咧嘴ABO世界观 双Omega设定 一点肉 无插入性描写食用愉快。





	如果感到快乐你就拍拍手

你能一眼就把他挑出来，这名高大英俊的男性Omega有双非常不错的眼睛，在闻到他的气息以前那双眼睛就能先抓住你——眉眼间距近得叫人有些许的压迫感，但同时拥有很温和的眼型，眼折深邃而流畅的延至眼尾，微微下垂，冲淡了过于威严的意味；然后是那双眼瞳，你很难去定义它们的颜色，绿或蓝，阳光下它们澄澈得厉害，边缘的深色才越发清晰，虹膜周遭放射开的深色线条间似乎有些棕黄，但你总疑心是否也能从那双眼睛里找出些灰的踪迹。Jame从摄像机后面肆无忌惮的看着那张脸，作为一名导演，James Wan为Patrick留下了许多影像，一些被投上荧屏，而另一些作为导演先生个人的收藏，除了他的电影室，将永远不会在任何地方被放映。

通常那时候他们就不讲究运镜与构图了，James要么在床尾挑个地方把相机架在三脚架上，要么就亲自拿着它，手持镜头总是抖的厉害，Patrick的脸、肩膀或是胸膛，伏下去的背外常伴有长时间的黑幕或一块死白的墙。Patrick问过James为什么不剪掉那部分，亚裔的答复是将耳机扣在男人的头上，叫他自己去找答案。一个面红耳赤的Patrick则是意外之喜。

“你在害羞?老天，这声音的主人完全应该舍弃任何和羞愧有关的情感，你能凭这幅嗓子直接上天堂而不经审判。”

我们就把它当成James的祝词吧，你得相信他是真心的。哪怕有那么点……怪，但是的确说服了Patrick。

“这是我的工作。被拍下来，”Patrick舒展着身体，把背心扒了下去，然后跳到了床上。摄像头还对着他，所以他也朝镜头笑了笑：“晚上好，镜头后面的先生，今天你准备拍下点什么？”

James朝他挑起眉毛：“一个在工作场合也带着个小玩具的……”他们吻到了一处，Patrick愉悦的用鼻音逼问James接下来要说的话，他将身体横在小个子的身上，献出结实紧致的腰背以供抚摸，理应得到James的回答：“Patrick Wilson。My Muses。”

“我可不是你的女神，你是靠恐怖片发家的。我能激发那部分灵感吗？”Patrick笑了起来，这给他从James处赢来几根不太友好的手指，叫他在James身上哼了起来，导演的手指从他底裤下溜进去，夹住了已经和他的身体拥有相同温度的玩具圆润的底端。

James询问：“我应该轻点把它弄出来吗？”

“要是你等不及的话也可以粗暴点。”Patrick大笑着回答他，靠近James的耳边，压低声音，音乐剧演员出身的男人通常不会说几个字就喘起来，但他现在就在了。“今天你喊了几次重来？要是我们能早点下工的话，我不会这么……”

“饥渴。”James这么说，手指夹住此刻深埋在Patrick身体里那玩意儿的后端晃动着，他有点好奇Patrick到底在自己身体里塞进了什么东西，他们之前试过嗡嗡响的跳蛋，吸附式的假阳具有时也会在浴室里被拿出来，有一次他们在度假前打了几支调整激素的针剂，用双头硅胶玩具共同度过了有生以来最好的发情期。他拍拍Patrick让他别压着自己，他们的阴茎再这样厮磨下去，在他们哪个插入另一个之前就得先去扯纸巾了。James的镜头横在他的掌心中，诚实的记录着Patrick听清被他吐出的单词时皱起眉笑出声的样子。“我想看。”James说。

“看什么？”

“我操过的洞。我想那玩意应该是玻璃的，是吗？”James拍了拍Patrick的大腿，他则举着他的相机坐了起来，当导演的就习惯了对他的演员讲述他需要什么样的效果，Patrick很快明白了James要在屏幕里看见什么。

James叫他跪下，把那个小玩意撅起来给他看。“我会有机会也看看那是什么样的吗？”他伏下去时低低呻吟出声，属于Omega的部分在祈求一个能用信息素安抚他的人，James和他一起挑了他们都喜欢的洗剂所以床单和被子都能满足他这点小的欲求，James没有回答Patrick，他的镜头有点失焦，所以他跪在男人的腿间把它向后撤离开一点，镜头里就出现了清晰的圆底座，如James所想，那的确是玻璃制品，这更好了，因为被撑开的甬道紧紧裹在他体内那一截桃心锥体上，James可以清晰地看见肠壁的深红色。

“你坚持的话我们可以现在就去更衣室。”

“你让我这样过去？”Patrick转过头看着James——他其实看着镜头，Patrick知道James更喜欢这样。他立刻动作起来，手肘撑着软绵绵的被子，腰臀用力，他看上去就像是真的准备往前爬出去了。James叫了一声，他轻轻拍了一把Patrick的屁股，手感不错，不得不说。“你打算让它把你撕开？”

Patrick思考着：“考虑到它今早是被我亲手放进去的，我觉得不太可能。”

James捏住肛塞的底端旋转晃动，他当然不打算真的粗暴的把它从Patrick的身体里扯出来，那实在是太不绅士了，他们还都挺体面的。James反手把镜头对准了自己。“值得纪念，Patty在James Wan的片场把这东西带了一天，现在到了我把它拿出来的时候了。哦……它还挺舍不得你，Patty。”

透过底座，黏膜的蠕动似乎也能被清晰地看见。James知道自己也硬的厉害，但他还不太急着把自己埋进Patrick的身体里，他观察着平时包覆吮吸他的肠道是如何运作的，卡在肛塞细窄的边缘的部分在James把那玩意向外拉时柔顺的随着异物的形状渐渐失血发白，Omega的身体可以涌出更多体液保证他不会因此受伤，Patrick的脸埋在柔软的枕头里，被从身体深处蹿升的欲望驱使翕合着他的洞，James听见他的声音闷闷的：“我十分舍得它，你最好给我换点够真实的。”

导演笑起来：“比如我的。”

Patrick闷哼一声，他的屁股在James的镜头下一览无遗，James向摄像头展示着被Patrick用下面含了一天的东西时，那个颤抖着的屁股的主人像是恼火又像打趣，侧回头，他直挺的鼻梁上似乎也有汗水的痕迹。Patrick的眼神说着：就是你的。

“回答我一个问题。”James问，画面被迅速推到了Patrick的脸上，James隔着屏幕和一只漂亮眼睛对视，深色毛发中挺立的阴茎被他抵在湿润的臀缝间磨蹭着，他似乎是故意躲开迎向他的那个温暖潮湿的所在。他们得谈谈条件，似乎。

“我会操你。就在你射在我身体里之后，James。”

Patrick知道James想得到一个什么保证，知情识趣为他换来了嘉奖。


End file.
